


Pride

by BunnyHop (HunnyBop)



Series: Seven Deadly Sins [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Pride, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:05:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnyBop/pseuds/BunnyHop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pride - Seven Deadly Sins<br/>Author :<br/>MoonlitHoundoom/Evie Frye</p><p>Thanks:<br/>To everyone who left a comment, gave kudos or faved the first part as there are so many of you I can’t begin to count you, You guys are truly amazing .</p><p>I hope this part matches up to the first one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride

Chapter 2 ~ Evie Frye, Pride

Pride always comes before a fall

Evie strode through the markets with her goal clearly in mind, to find her supplies and get back to the “Seven Bells” pub before Jacob started another fight.

She approached a young man selling journals “How much for that black one and the blue one together”  

The young man looked up at her and offered her a charming smile “ It’ll be six pounds for them both, eight if you want to add some pens and ink.” Evie pondered the prices before handing over the required amount. The man carefully packaged the items and handed them to her. Evie bade the man farewell.

Once Evie was in an abandoned alleyway she scrambled up the wall and onto a low roof. Fat droplets of rain began to fall, turning the ground beneath Evie into a muddy lake and obscuring her vision. The female Assassin pulled her hood up and  tucked her collar up higher before hurrying on faster. A feeling of great freedom filled Evie, she always felt alive on the rooftops. Up ahead two Blighter goons sat keeping watch. A grin spread across her features, they were easy prey.  Pulling out two throwing knives she launched them. The Blighters dropped, the knives buried hilt deep in their backs.

Leaping over the roof Evie landed with a clatter on the other side. She rolled and stood up, gazing through the rain to gain her bearings. The Seven Bells was a few streets away. Behind her a shout went up. One of the lookouts had fallen to the street below and attracted several other Blighters. Evie dashed forwards blindly, if she could just reach the pub she would be safe and the Rooks could help her. She didn’t see the thug wielding the dagger until he was too close. He slashed at her ankle causing her to dart to the side. Stumbling she slipped on the wet tiles. The ground rushed up to meet her as she scrabbled for purchase. Her descent was slowed when she managed to grasp a window ledge. She hung there for a moment, regaining her scattered breath and calming herself from the shock.

A rock sailed up and impacted the stone next to her head. A blinding pain radiated through Evie’s head as another stone connected with the back of her head. Evie fell roughly onto the stone floor below feeling some of her ribs crack from the force of her impact. Stumbling upright she glared at the group of Blighters that surrounded her like wolves. This was no different to anything she’d done before, she could take them.

  
“Come on then you bastards” Evie yelled as she extended her cane sword and drew her kukuri. As the first Blighter charged Evie she stepped to the left and brought her kukuri slamming into his spine. The Blighter dropped dead.

Stepping back Evie took stock of the situation, some of the Blighters were beginning to looking unsure. Evie was suddenly whipped into a chokehold forcing her to release her weapons. A female Blighter had grabbed her. As she tried to struggle free she felt her broken ribs crunch sickeningly.  

As her vision started to blacken another Blighter approached and rammed their knee into her stomach “Look at the Assassin now mates, such a treat” Suddenly Evie rammed her foot down, breaking the strangle-hold. As the female Blighter stumbled back Evie activated her Hidden Blade and drove it into the woman’s throat; she dropped lifeless at Evie’s feet before the one who taunted Evie met the same fate.

Several Blighters charged her at once, dizzy Evie spun to avoid the first one only to have a cut opened up in her side by another Blighter, Evie dodged as many as she could but the Blighters circled her; when she moved to avoid one another opened up a wound on her body . Fatigued, Evie slipped on a puddle of blood, fell and smacked her head on the pavement succumbing to the darkness that enveloped her.

****  
  


Evie awoke naked and tied to a table. She blinked to clear her eyes, where were her weapons and clothing

A man stood over her “ Ah Miss Frye you are awake at last, let me introduce myself; I am Doctor John Elliotson and you are my newest patient.” Evie scowled at the man, his grin only widened.  
“Such defiance is useless.” He reached down to a tray beside him and drew out a scalpel “Now Miss Frye, let us get down to business”  
Elliotson lowered the blade towards her left eye “Tell me where Henry Green is hiding.”  Evie shook her head and spat at the Templar standing over her.

Elliotson sighed “Miss Frye, you are nothing but an immature child and I have no option but to punish you” In one quick motion her drew the blade across her eyeball and down the side of her face, Evie fought the urge to cry as her vision went black, she hated the dark more than anything else; it was kind of ironic that she was scared of the dark considering her career.

“Miss Frye am I going to get the answer I desire or will I have to blind you completely” Elliotson wiped the blade clean before resting it above her other eye. Panicked Evie blurted out “He’s at the Seven Bells Pub, planning to take you out with my brother”

“Good girl, Starrick has given me orders to dispose of you. I regret this as you would make a fine experimental subject” His blade darted down and across her other eye. As the darkness enveloped her Evie felt Elliotson grab her hips.

 

Jacob paced the room “Where is my sister? You lot can’t even find her when she was only a few streets away.” The Rooks he was hollering at trembled in fear, Evie had been missing several days. Turning on his heel Jacob left the bar. A carriage was outside, he’d head for the train, see if Evie was there.

Half an hour later Jacob stepped onto the speeding locomotive. As he opened the door to the main carriage a disgusting smell met him. He wrapped a handkerchief around his mouth and stepped inside. Sat in a chair was his sister, her beautiful face scarred by the horrendous slash marks that blinded both her eyes, her midriff spit from chest to groin and her intestines dashed across the floor and her throat slashed staining her neck crimson. Clasped in her hand was a letter.

Retrieving it Jacob took a seat

_Mr Frye,_

_I see you have found my present to you. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed making it. Your sister was too confident, she thought she could handle my hired minions and escape from me. Pride is a good thing but too much of it is a dangerous thing_

__

_Yours truthfully_

_Dr John Elliotson._

Jacob let out a howl of anguish and threw the letter away from him. He walked over to his twin and with shaking hands he scooped her intestines back inside and wrapped a scarf around her neck before he dressed her.

Night had fallen when he left the train, Evie in his arms. The rooks had dug her a grave in a local churchyard. When he reached the grave he gently lowered her in.

**  
** _“Rest in peace Evie”_


End file.
